the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Viktor Abdulov
'Viktor Abdulov '''is a Russian teddy bear. Persona Viktor is sly, cunning and manipulative. He is also a bit of a control freak as he wants things to only and always be his way and doesn't like to be left out as he wants to destroy Bedtime Bear for leaving him in Russia. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show Specials: *Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle Relationships Bedtime Bear At one point 500+ years ago, Bedtime Bear and Viktor were friends. They were part of Ivan's army, the Terrible Territory and obeyed their master's every order and were often paired up on stealing missions together and got everything possibly needed for each war and fought side-by-side together in the war of Petropavlovsk a few years before Ivan's death. When Ivan died, they both attended his funeral with the rest of the man's former associates but didn't seem to cry and a few days later, they sent themselves on a mission together with Rebecca and Samuel to steal the Glimmering Stone, a diamond on display at the Russian Museum, however after stealing it, policemen looked to arrest them all and they eventually did but they looked to escape and guards went after them, when they jumped them before they were just a tad bit close from escaping, Bedtime Bear grabbed onto Viktor, Rebecca and Samuel while trying to hold the Glimmering Stone at the same time, it was almost a sweet escape before it was too much holding all of them and Viktor, Rebecca and Samuel fell down onto the guards leaving Bedtime Bear to escape with the Glimmering Stone inadvertently leaving them behind. Rebecca Blue Viktor and Rebecca have a great relationship as she is his right-hand woman and will serve him as he pleases. At one point, Samuel even thinks that they are love interests and their relationship seems possible that they might just be. Despite that fact, Viktor treats Rebecca respectfully as she listens to him and will do whatever is possible to help him in his evil schemes. Samuel Eagle Like all of the members of his army, Viktor treats his second-in-command cohort Samuel with respect. Samuel will do whatever Viktor says and in turn Viktor thinks he is a great cohort to have, however he doesn't think of Samuel's distraction in his evil plans as he often thinks that Viktor and Rebecca are love interests, nonetheless Viktor and Samuel have a good relationship as leader and cohort. Ivan the Terrible Most of Viktor and Ivan's relationship is complicated because though he did think Ivan was indeed terrible at one point, he served him and treated him respectfully as his cohorts do with him. Nowadays after Ivan's death, Viktor thinks he might've learned something from his former master as he claims he is a great leader and that his army will rule over Russia with him. Friends and Enemies Friends *Rebecca Blue *Samuel Eagle *Bedtime Bear (''formerly) Enemies *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Antonio Bear *Milo Watson Trivia *He is the main antagonist of Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle. *He is the first antagonist in the Stuffed Animal Show to have history with Bedtime Bear. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:European Characters Category:Antagonists